The present disclosure relates to an interposer, an electronic component including the same, and a board having an electronic component including the same.
An interposer is commonly disposed between a device and a circuit board in order to mount a device such as a semiconductor, an inductor, a capacitor, or the like, on the circuit board.
In electronic components, lightness, compactness, high speed performance, multifunctionality, high performance, and high reliability are required. An important technology in implementing lightness, compactness, high speed performance, multifunctionality, high performance, and high reliability is a package technology, and a technology for an interposer is included in the package technology.
The following related art document relates to an electronic component on which fan-out is performed by an interposer, a manufacturing method thereof, and an interposer.